Flashkid paradise: Amigos, coches caros y chicas guapas en bikini
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Continuación de superpapa says. Flashkid y su mejor amigo Nightwing se acabaran metiendo en líos. Nightwing por hacer siempre caso de Flashkid y Flashkid por ser Flashkid jajaja Atención: Contiene spank paternal / nalgadas, si no es de su agrado no se moleste en leer más.
1. Chapter 1

- Eyyyyy (dijo Barry al entrar en el salón con las maletas aún en la mano).

- Ey (Waly contestó sin moverse ni un milímetro del sofá al oír a sus tíos llegar por la puerta Iris miró a Barry y rodó los ojos).

- Déjate de eys Wally y ven a darme un beso, he estado toda una semana sin poder achuchar a mi adorado sobrinito (Wally se levantó a regañadientes del sofá y fue hasta su tía con cara de fastidio).

- Tía tengo 15 años.

- Y yo 34 años, ahora ven a abrazarme (dijo abriendo los brazos. Wally se dejó hacer resignado mientras Barry se reía de su pobre sobrino).

- ¿Qué tal las "vacaciones"?

- Fantásticas (dijo Barry).

- Pffff (dijo Iris. Wally se rió al ver la mueca de fastidio de su tía).

- jajaja ¿Y cómo fue eso tía Iris?

- Tu tío (puso una mueca de disgusto muy fea y Barry empezó a poner cara de circunstancias mientras se rascaba la cabeza)…

- ¿A ver si lo adivino te dejó plantada?

- No me merece, te lo juro que tu tío no me merece. Solo planee una actividad, solo una, y fue después de solucionar el problemilla con Captain Cold, pues ni así.

- Pero al final me uní al grupo.

- Al final, tú lo has dicho, estoy harta de excusarte siempre Barry, incluso en nuestras vacaciones.

- Ya te dije que te lo compensaría…eso me recuerda una cosa (y miró a su sobrino) ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal por aquí?

- Yo bien, como siempre.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, los chicos de ahora sois unos aburridos, yo a tu edad de haber tenido la casa para mí solo habría montado una fiesta de esas antológica (dijo con una sonrisita Barry).

- Clark ya te fue con el cuento ¿no?

- No (dijo sonriendo Barry)…Jonathan Kent.

- Fantástico, ahora también debo de preocuparme de los granjeros chismosos

- plass (Iris le dio un cachete en el trasero) ¡Wallace Rudolph West! ¿Qué forma es esa de hablar de tus mayores?

- Lo siento, tía Iris (dijo resignado) Tienes suerte que finalmente pusiste algo de cordura en esa cabecita y no hiciste esa fiesta, porque sino, jovencito, este sería otro tipo de conversación (mientras iris le iba riñendo Wally iba poniendo cara cada vez más de estar agobiado. Barry sonrió y le guiñó el ojo).

- Venga, cariño, déjalo, no puedes culparlo por intentarlo, tiene 15 años, ¿recuerdas cómo éramos nosotros a su edad?

- ¿Recuerdas tú cómo eran nuestros padres a la nuestra? De verdad Barry a veces no sé cuál de los dos es más niño.

- Yo puedo ir a un pub a tomarme una cerveza, soy yo ¿verdad?

- grrrr (y se fue furiosa hasta su habitación)

- jajajaja (rieron Barry y Wally)

- Gracias tío Barry, pero no debiste enfadarla tanto, después será contigo con quien la pague.

- No te preocupes, ya está enfadada conmigo, además soy arrebatador e irresistible, tu tía es incapaz de estar enfadad conmigo más de 10 minutos.

- Ya, ya, como sea…¿cómo fue con captain Cold? Venga explica, y no te ahorres ni un detalle (dijo alegre Wally mientras arrastraba a su tío al sofá).

- valeeee pero antes le prometí a tu tía que hablaría contigo sobre lo de la fiesta.

- Ok, no debí organizar una fiesta, pero al final no la hice, así que cuenta (dijo otra vez excitado Wally).

- Convencí a tu tía de no castigarte porque como has dicho finalmente no la hiciste, Wally. Pero esta sigue siendo nuestra casa, y sino estamos no está bien que organices fiestas sin nuestro permiso. Si me hubieras llamado te lo hubiera dado, chico, no era necesario ir a nuestras espaldas, eso solo hace empeorar las cosas ¿sabes?

- Sí, si, si tío, lo capté, ahora cuenta (dijo impaciente).

- Wally, hablo en serio ahora, no necesitas ir a mis espaldas, yo siempre te respaldaré.

- Si, vale tío Barry, lo entendí. Nada de ir a tus espaldas. No era mi intención, solo no quería molestaros.

- Wally…(Barry arqueó una ceja) no nací ayer, yo también tuve 15 años ¿vale? (dijo poniéndose un poquito serio pero aún sonriendo).

- Vaaaale (dijo rodando los ojos) no te lo dije porque sabía que dirías lo mismo de siempre "pregúntaselo a tu tía" y tía Iris diría que no (Barry miró a su sobrino y se mordió el labio, era cierto siempre que el chico le pedía permiso para algo que no estuviera relacionado con la liga le contestaba con "pregúntaselo a tu tía").

- Wally, entiéndelo, tú y yo somos un equipo ahí fuera, pero aquí dentro mi sidekick es tu tía Iris. Pero aún así, debiste preguntar (dijo alzando ambas cejas y mirándolo fijamente).

- Ok, lo haré, pero prométeme que la menos la próxima vez intentarás convencer a la tía para que me deje hacer lo que sea que pida.

- Eyyy no tan rápido, lo que sea no, lo que crea que no pasa nada si lo haces, que lso chicos de tu edad se os da un dedo y os tomáis todo el brazo.

- Ese eras tú, tío Barry…yo soy muy buen chico

- jajajaja si un angelito.

- Anda, déjate de coñas y dime cómo fue (dijo riendo Wally y Barry empezó a explicarle como había ido el combate con el captain Cold).

5 semanas más tardes…

- Chico tómatelo con calma dijo Dick agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a su amigo para que no saliera corriendo tras las tres bellezas que acababan de pasar por su lado).

- Eyyyyy esto es el paraíso Dick (dijo Wally casi saliéndose los ojos de las orbitas, mirando a todas las chicas en bikini que pasaban a su alrededor). No sé porque dice que ser el heredero de las empresas Wayne es un palo. Dios bendiga las empresas Wayne. Dios bendiga la licra y los micro bikinis.

- Chico sabéis que esto es denigrante para las mujeres de tu especie (dijo Megan).

- Creo que le gusto a esa (mirando hacia un par de rubias que le estaban sonriendo).

- ¡Wally! ¿No acabas de oír lo que acabo de decir? (dijo indignada Megan).

- Sí, sí, horrible (le dijo pero sin escucharla y se fue caminado hacia las dos chicas mientras Dick negaba con la cabeza y Connor se pasaba la mano por la cara. Megan por su parte estaba que echaba con humo),

- Sois unos cerdos, chicos (dijo y se fue para dentro toda furiosa)

- eyyy que yo no he dicho nada (dijo Connor yendo detrás de Megan).

- Richard (Bruce le miró muy serio y con el dedo le dijo que se acercara. Dick respiró hondo sabía que Bruce le iba a reñir, reconocía demasiado bien ese Richard).

- ¿Si? (dijo intentando parecer el chico más inocente del mundo).

- es un pase para beneficencia, esto lo hacemos para los huérfanos, Richard, no para que tú y tus amigos os paséis por el jardín como monos en celos.

- Bruuuuce (dijo todo rojo) yo no hice nada, solo mirábamos (Bruce entonces dirigió su mirada a Wally que estaba dándole dos copas de champagne a las chicas).

- ¿solo mirra?

- oh, venga Bruce, ya sabes cómo es Wally.

- Oh si, lo sé, y precisamente te aviso, no quiero tener que pasar vergüenza ni por ti ni por tus amiguitos, si no vais a saber comportaros, mejor, os entráis y ayudáis en la cocina.

- Bruce, no sufras, Wally es inofensivo solo es como un cachorrito.

- si como un cachorrito moviendo el rabo buscando cariño, ya. Richard, estás avisado, comportaros. Esas chicas están aquí trabajando gratuitamente por una buena causa.

- Si, Bruce (dijo cansado, Bruce arqueó una ceja y se lo quedó mirando alucinando por la frescura del chico).

- nos portaremos bien (dijo esta vez sin actitud, en ese momento llegó Wally).

- Ey Bruce (Bruce solo lo miró fijamente). Dick tío, ven, esas dos chicas son super calientes, y la del bikini azul cree que eres muy mono (dijo con cara de sátiro).

- Richard (le advirtió Bruce).

-señor Wayne, gracias por invitaros, si Rubí y yo tenemos un hijo le pondremos su nombre (dijo riendo Wally. Bruce por supuesto no lo encontró gracioso).

- Bruce, Wally solo bromeaba ¿verdad Wally? (dijo con ojos de súplica a su amigo).

- Claro, señor Wayne, solo bromeaba. Soy un gran defensor del sexo seguro, nada de bebes, jajaja (Dick cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos habría despertado de esa pesadilla).

- Wallace ¿he de llamar a tu tía para que te venga a recoger o vas a empezar a comportarte como el joven bien educado y respetuoso que sé que tus tíos han educado? (Wally tragó saliva al oír la amenaza).

- No señor, ya me comporto.

- eso espero, si te veo molestar otra vez a las modelos, llamaré a tu tía tan rápido que ni tu supervelocidad podrá impedirlo ¿entendiste?

- si, señor (dijo blanco).

- Muy bien, pasadlo bien (pero aquello parecía más una amenaza que un deseo).

Dick habló con Wally para que se tranquilizara un poco o sino Bruce los iba a echar de una patada en el culo de la fiesta. Y sinceramente sabía que si ponía en evidencia a Bruce sería algo más que una patada lo que su culo probaría. Wally le dio su palabra que se comportaría, pero pasado 10 minutos, mejor dicho pasadas 4 chicas despampanantes en traje de baño, Wally olvidó por completo su promesa. Pero con 15 años y las hormonas en plena efervescencia mantenerse con la cabeza fría rodeado de modelos es como pedirle peras a un olmo.

- Dickie cúbreme (le dijo Wally apareciendo de la nada).

- ¿Qué? (le dijo Dick)

- Una de las chicas, Frida…

- Dirás Rubí (le corrigió Robin).

- No Rubí no, pero si quieres la llamo.

- ¿Qué pasa con Frida? (le preguntó desquiciado)

- Pues que me ha dicho que en su hotel tienen jacuzzi y me ha invitado a probarlo ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? (dijo quiñándole el ojo).

- Wally, le prometimos a Bruce que le ayudaríamos.

- Tío, es modelo, ¡Una modelo me acaba de invitar a su jacuzzi! (Dick dio un bufido).

- Tus tíos también vendrán a la gala, Wally.

- Tranquilo, para las siete ya estaré aquí.

- Ok, yo te cubro, pero solo hasta las siete (Dick dijo con resignación), después todo corre de tu cuenta y riesgo.

- Eres un amigo tío (dijo Wally dándole un beso en toda la cabezota, Dick lo apartó molesto y negó con la cabeza). Por cierto le cojo un coche abruce, le dije que la llevaría al Hotel.

- Tío, Bruce no me deja coger

- Hasta las siete Wally.

- ¡A las siete! (gritó saliendo en búsqueda de la chica).

La chica en cuanto entraron en el coche y salieron de la propiedad de los Wayne, le hizo pararse en una cuenta y empezó desnudarlo, Wally lo estaba flipando. Aquellas chicas eran tan y tan calientes y tan y tan decididas. Wally estaba ya del todo desnudo dispuesto a darlo todo y dejar el pabellón bien alto. Cuando la chica pasó por encima de él, Wally pensó que la chica se le iba a poner encima, estaba tan excitado que ni se dio cuenta que la chica abrió la puerta y le empujó fuera del coche y salió a toda velocidad con el coche.

Wally se quedó congelado en el suelo de la cuneta, desnudo y con una tremenda erección, tardó un buen rato en asimilar que era lo que acaba de pasar. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta, corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y en menos de un par de segundo sobrepasó el coche de Bruce y se puso delante de él, obligando a la chica a detenerse en seco. La chica apretó el freno hasta el fondo dando varios trompos hasta acabar encastrada contra un palo de teléfono. Wally se dio cuenta, que no debió aparecer de la nada. La chica se había llevado un susto de muerte, el chico que justo hacía 20 minutos había dejado tirado en una cuneta, ahora estaba en medio de la carretera justo delante de él, desnudo. Wally corrió a ver si la chica se había hecho daño, no era su intención que chocara con el palo de teléfonos, solo quería pararla y recuperar su ropa y el coche del padre de su amigo.

Cuando Wally abrió la puerta del coche vio que la chica estaba medio inconsciente y olió un fuerte hedor a gasolina, Wally cortó el cinturón de seguridad y sacó a toda velocidad a la chica del coche alejándose unos metros, aún estaba comprobando si la chica se había herido muy gravemente cuando una chispa del palo de la luz saltó en el coche haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos. La humareda podía verse en kilómetros, al poco rato los bomberos llegaron y todo se llenó de curiosos. Wally seguía desnudo con la chica en brazos cuando llegaron Batman y Flash.

- ¿Wally? (dijo extrañado Flash al ver a su sobrino a poco metros de la explosión y con una chica en brazos Y DESNUDO).

- Espero que me equivoque y ese no sea mi Aston Martin (dijo Batman fulminándolo con la mirada, Wally tragó saliva y forzó una sonrisita) ¿la chica está bien? (preguntó a continuación Batman).

- Creo que sí, perdió el conocimiento justo un segundo antes de la explosión.

- La ambulancia está en camino y los coches de bomberos. Sería buena idea que te pusieras algo.

- Mi ropa estaba dentro del coche (dijo tímidamente Wally. Bruce estaba seguro que esa es la primera vez que Wally había sufrido de timidez).

- Corre a la mansión, que nadie te vea, y ponte algo de ropa de Richard.

- ¿Pero y …(el nombre de la chica se le había ido de la cabeza) y la chica?

- Ya nos hacemos cargo nosotros (dijo Flash), haz lo que Batman te ha dicho (dijo Flash con cara de póker).

- Pero…(empezó a decir)

- ¡Wallace! (dijo Barry) ¡Sal de aquí, YA! (dijo Barry esta vez más enfadado).

- Sí, señor (y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos).


	2. Chapter 2

Un par de horas más tarde, Bruce y Barry hacía el brindis de inauguración de la gala. Wally y Richard los observaban cabizbajos desde sus mesas mientras sabiendo que justo cuando se acabara el brindis y el discursito de turno, sus respectivos guardianes los iban a despellejar vivos.

- Colega, lo siento (susurró Wally).

- No pasa nada (Dick sabía que estaba muy muerto pero no quería contagiarle su preocupación a su amigo que no sabía cómo se las apañaba para estar siempre de tan buen humor).

- ¿quién podía imaginar que no era una modelo sino una ladrona de coches de alta gama y de lujo?

- Hazme un favor Wally, cuando Bruce te pregunte no le digas eso. Se supone que nosotros debemos detectar a los delincuentes antes que los demás.

- Pues yo la detecté a la primera (aguantándose la risa. Dick no pudo mantenerse serio y enfadado con su amigo, era imposible).

- Bruce nos va a matar.

- Tranquilo Barry intercederá por nosotros.

- Puede que interceda por ti, pero mi culo estaba condenado desde el mismo instante que te dejé salir por la puerta con el Maserati de Bruce.

- Al final pille el Aston Martin.

- ¡QUE! (elevó la voz un segundo haciendo que algunos se giraran a mirarlo, Bruce le lanzó una miradita fatal des del escenario Dick esperó a que todo el mundo volviese a sus asuntos). ¡Bruce me mata! ¡Adoraba a ese coche! (Wally tragó saliva).

Bruce terminó su discurso y dejó al presentador que continuara con la  
gala, al bajar del escenario tanto Barry como él fueron directos a la  
mesa donde se encontraban los chicos, los agarraron cada uno por el  
hombro y solo les disculparon con los demás chicos que estaban en la  
mesa y habían ido a ayudarles con los preparativos de la gala. A esas  
alturas todos los chicos sabían lo que había pasado y se hacían una  
idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación y miraron a sus amigos como  
si esa fuera la última vez que los iban a ver con vida. Nada más  
entrar en el despacho de Bruce, Bruce y Barry soltaron a los chico.  
- ¡Sentaros! (ordenó Bruce. Ambos adultos se veían bastante molestos y  
se cruzaron de brazos y miraron fijamente a los chicos que no  
aguantaron la mirad y bajaron la vista). Mirada al frente chicos (dijo  
Bruce).  
- ¿Cómo está Frida? (se apresuró a preguntar Wally que pasado el susto  
logró recordar el nombre de la chica).  
- Miranda se recuperará, Wally (dijo Barry tranquilizándolo).  
- ¿Miranda?  
- Si, Miranda Green, 22 años francesa  
te dije que tenía clase (le dijo Wally dándole un golpecito a su amigo  
Dick. Dick lo miró sin poder creerle, estaban en medio de una bronca y  
él saltaba con eso).  
- Sí, Wally, mucha clase, era una famosa ladrona y estafadora, la  
INTERPOL llevaba más de 2 años tras de ella. Se dedicaba a robar  
coches de lujo, engañando niños ricos e incautos para hacerse con los  
coches de sus papás (Dick y Wally pusieron una mueca de fastidio al  
oír "papás" en vez de "padres" ¿porqué Bruce y Wally insistían en  
hablarles como si aún fueran niños de pañales?).  
- buen trabajo chicos (dijo Barry) habéis atrapado a una ladrona  
internacional (dijo con mucho sarcasmo).  
- si. Claro, sospechamos de ella des de un principio, hacía tiempo que  
íbamos detrás de la pista…)Robin fulminó a su amigo con la mirada).  
- Wally corta el rollo, sabemos lo que pasó, la chica confesó en el  
hospital, ha llegado a un trato con el fiscal.  
- ups (dijo Wally)  
- ¿UPS? (repitó alucinado Barry) te largas de la gala, donde solo te  
di permiso de asistir para ayudar con los preparativos a Bruce y a tu  
amigo, y no solo te largas sino que lo haces con una total  
desconocida. Y si fuera poco os largáis en el coche que tomas sin  
permiso del garaje de Bruce. Pero aún hay más. No solo "robas" el  
coche de Bruce sino que además resulta, ¡Mira tú que cosas! Que la  
supuesta modelo que se había fijado en un niñato de 15 años resulta  
ser una ladrona y acaba robando el coche del padre de tu mejor amigo y  
te abandona en pelotas en medio la carretera. Y aún no hemos hablado  
del accidente. Y tú solo dices UPS (Barry elevó la voz y se veía  
realmente enfadado. Cosa que asustaba un poco a Wally, porque su tío  
era el tipo más relajado del mundo).

- Tío Barry, te juro que no tenía ni idea de que eso iba a pasar.

- Oh, ya me lo imagino (dijo indignado Wally).

- Chicos que pasó con eso de no subirse a coches con desconocidos?

- ¡Oh venga Bruce, no puedes estar hablando en serio, tío, no tenemos 8 años! (dijo Wally flipando que Bruce les hubiera soltado lo de lo "no hablar con desconocidos". Bruce parpadeó un par de veces, no se creía que aquel mocoso le estuviera hablando con tal descaro. Acaba de estrellarle su coche favorito y aún tenía las agallas de plantarle cara y hacer broma).

- Si, Wallace, si estoy hablando en serio. Tuvisteis suerte que solo fuera una ladrona del tres al cuarto, pero que hubiera pasado si fuera uno de los esbirros de Lord of Chaos o de Mongul o de Mister Freze o de las shadows o de cualquier otro de nuestros enemigos.

- Bahhhh era demasiado guapa par ser un esbirro jajajaja (empezó a reír como si lo que acabara de decir Bruce fuera una gran estupidez. Bruce le hubiera estrangulado allí mismo sino fuera porque que Barry se le adelantó y agarró a su sobrino por la oreja y tiró fuertemente de él levantándolo de la silla y acercándoselo muy cerca de su boca para que pudiera escucharlo bien).

- Wallace Rudolph West, ya está bien de tanta tontería, esto es muy serio.

- Aaaaaaaaaau tío Barry ayyy sueltaaaa me haces daño.

- Pues te sugiero que hagas como tu amigo y te sientes, escuches y calles (dijo Barry dejándolo bruscamente de nuevo en la silla donde le había levantado). Wally, podían haberte secuestrado, matado o yo que sé, solo porque te dejaste deslumbrar por una cara bonita (Wally pensó una cara bonita y un cuerpo mejor, pero supo contenerse de hacer el comentario).

- Y tú señorito (Bruce apuntó con el índice a Dick) no creas que me olvidado de ti. Mentirme de esa forma tan descarada cuando te pregunté donde andaba tu amigo y dejarle que tomara uno de mis coches y que lo estrellara.

- Bruce, él no me dejo que lo estrellara, eso fue un accidente

- Plack (Barry le dio un collejón a su sobrino). Wallace, ya nos suponemos que Dick no te dejó el coche para que lo estrellaras, ese no es el punto, el punto es que el coche no era suyo, el coche era de Bruce, y que ninguno de los dos tiene licencia de conducir.

- ¿estás de broma, Wally? ¡Pero si he llevado el avión un millón de veces! (Wally no podía creer que su tío le estuviera dando una bronca por eso, cuando era flashkid podía llevar el vehículo que quisiera, pocas veces lo hacía porque iba más rápido a píe a su super-velocidad. Pero los había llevado alguna vez. No había sido nunca ningún problema).

- Wallace, te largaste sin pedir permiso, tomaste un coche sin permiso, condujiste sin licencia y sepa dios lo que hiciste con esa chica.

- No hicimos nada, en cuanto me tuvo en pelotas, me largó del coche y se largó. Ya me gustaría a mí que me hubiera hecho la mitad de las cosas que crees que hicimos, al menos había sacado algo bueno de esta mierda de gala (dijo enfadado Wally cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros).

- ¡Se acabó! (Barry agarró a su sobrino del brazo y lo levantó y a super velocidad empezó a azotar el trasero del chico) _plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass _(las palmadas se sucedían una tras otra a tal velocidad que ni se podía ver a simple vista solo se veía la estela de la mano de Barry y el sonido seco e incesante de su mano al dar con el trasero de Wally).

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaay auuuuu nooooo tío Barry noooooo auuuu no delante de Dick auuuuuu noooo ayyy no dueleeeee auuuuuuu por favor no, ayyyy perdón, perdón, auuuuuuu.

- Se acabaron las escapaditas, Wally, se acabó el hacer el ganso y se acabó actuar sin pensar, la única cabeza pensante debe ser la que tienes sobre los hombros, Wally _plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass, plass._

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau ayyy siiii siii lo sientooooo auuuuu.

- Muy bien Wally, discúlpate con Bruce y con Dick y vamos a casa allí acabaremos de hablar tú y yo.

- Lo siento Bruce.

- Plass sabes hacerlo mejor Wally (le advirtió su tío).

- Auuu lo siento señor Wayne (Barry asintió) no debí marcharme sin decírselo, no debí agarrar uno de sus coches para irme con una desconocida y no debí aparecer de esa forma y asustar a la chica podía haberse hecho mucho daño sniff sniff siento mucho haber abusado de su hospitalidad y de su generosidad sniff.

- Wallace estoy muy decepcionado con los dos, pero cometer errores es normal a vuestra edad, solo esperamos que una vez los cometéis seáis capaz de reconocerlo y aprender de ello.

- Si, señor, aprendí la lección…no volveré a fiarme de una modelo

- Plack (per esta vez fue Dick que le dio un collejón a su amigo mientras se pellizcaba el tabique de la nariz. Barry respiró hondo y contó hasta 100).

- Gracias Dick (dijo Barry) Bruce sé que ese coche era muy especial para ti, llamaré a unos contactos que tengo a ver si…

- No Barry, no puedo permitir que me pagues un Aston Martin, al fin y al cabo no fuiste tú quien lo agarraste ni quien hizo que se estrellara. Pero tú jovencito vas a pasar mucho tiempo trabajando en industrias Wayne en la tarea más tediosa que mi retorcida mente encuentre. Y tú (apuntando a su protegido) señorito, le harás compañía (Dick tragó saliva).

- Jajaja (Barry se rió) Me parece justo. Bruce en serio lamento todo el desastre que mi sobrino os ha causado, cualquier cosa que necesites, ni lo dudes mi puerta estará siempre abierta para ti.

- La nuestra también, que el chico haya metido la pata hasta el fondo no quita que sea un buen chico y que los niños no puedan seguir siendo amigos (Dick y Wally pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando se oyeron llamara "niños").

- Bueno, nosotros os dejamos que tenemos aún mucho que hablar aquí mi joven amiguito y yo, y seguro que vosotros también querréis hablar en privado.

- Sí, mi ahijado y yo también tenemos una larga charla sobre engaños y respeto a la propiedad privada pendiente (dijo Bruce echando una mirada aterradora a Dick que palideció de golpe).

- Nos hablamos mañana por eso de los trabajos forzosos jajaja (y sin más agarró por el brazo a su sobrino y salió de la mansión como una centella solo dejando un destello detrás de él. Una vez Bruce y Dick se quedaron a solas. Bruce se puso frente a frente de su pupilo, se cruzó de brazos, arqueó una ceja y lo miró muy serio).

- Bueno, bueno, bueno… parece que nos quedamos solos (Dick tragó saliva).

- Bruce te lo puedo explicar.

- ¿Puedes? (preguntó mirándolo sorprendido. Dick bajó la cabeza. No, no podía).

- No, señor.

- No, no puedes, y no puedes porque no hay excusa posible para justificar tu pobre comportamiento de hoy Richard (Dick no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, odiaba decepcionar a Bruce).

- No, señor no la hay.

- Entonces si estamos de acuerdo en eso, dime, hijo, ¿Por qué narices lo hiciste? Porque me engañaste y porque le diste uno de mis coches a uno de tus amigos.

- Yo solo quería ser un buen amigo, ya que yo no me divierto al menos que uno de nosotros lo hiciera (Bruce sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír a Dick hablar así), y parecía que Barry nunca se enfadaba por las locuras de Wally así que pensé que no pasaría nada. Si regresaba antes de las siete como había prometido, tú ni te darías cuenta y a ´le lo habría hecho el chico de 15 años más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

- Pues créeme que ahora mismo tu amigo es de todo, menos el chico más feliz de la tierra.

- Si, señor (dijo Dick apenado).

- Dick, hijo, estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, nunca me causas problemas como sé que otros chicos causan, tus mismos amigos se meten en líos cada dos por tres y alguno incluso son contestones y con unos modales atroces pero tú en cambio eres un chico con la cabeza bien amoblada y del cual se puede uno fiar al 100x100.

- Entiendo que ya no confíes más en mí, Bruce, te demostraré lo juro que lo haré, te demostraré que puedes volver a confiar en mí, nunca más te fallaré.

- Woaa woaa alto ahí Dic, tú no me has fallado nunca, y confío en ti al 110 %, hijo (dijo levantándole la mandíbula con la mano para que le mirara. Dick estaba llorando). Confío mi vida en ti cada noche que salimos a patrullar y no porque seas un atleta increíble, un gran detective y un maestro ya en muchas artes marciales, lo hago porque sé que no hay nadie en este el mundo en que confíe más que en Richard John Grayson.

- Gracias Bruce (y le abrazó como hacía años que no hacía).

- Shhhh Dick, no debes temer que deje de confiar en ti o de quererte eso jamás pasara ¿entiendes? Para mí, eres primero mi hijo y en un lugar más abajo de esa lista también eres mi compañero de aventuras. Peor ante todo eres mi heredero, mi hijo, mi alegría y felicidad en esta vida. Y no quiero que vuelvas nunca más a ponerlo en duda.

- Bruce, peor yo te fallé.

- No, Dickie, tus acciones me han decepcionado y mucho, si eso es cierto. Pero tienes 15 años, es normal que te equivoques, y también no tengo ninguna duda de que nunca más volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido ¿verdad?

- No, nunca, lo juro, Bruce (dijo de todo corazón Dick. Bruce le sonrió tiernamente).

- Es bueno oírlo aunque no tenía ninguna duda. Ahora Richard (Dick reconoció ese tono de inmediato y volvió a ponerse tenso) tenemos una charla pendiente.

- Si señor (dijo resignado).

- Ve y pídele a Alfred la vara (Dick abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con cara de horror) solo serán 15 pero Dick me voy a asegurar que sean memorables (tragó saliva y se quedó paralizado) Plass (le dio un cachete bien duro en el trasero para que volviera en si) ¡venga! Hop hop que tenemos una gala que atender (Dick en ese momento recordó que aún tenían muchas horas por delante de gala y que seguramente aún tendría que pasar una horita larga sentado en la mesa de Bruce con los demás organizadores. Dick se juró en ese momento que no volvería dejarse arrastrar en ninguna otra aventura descabellada de su amigo Wally. Pero a quien engañaba, Wally podía meterle en algún que otro lío, pero también era su mejor amigo, y solo con él se sentía como si fuera un chico de 15 años normal y corriente).

FIN


End file.
